Van Morrison Concerts 2010s
2010 January 23, 2010 Bass Concert Hall, Austin, TX (cancelled due to Van suffering severe exhaustion) January 24, 2010 Bass Performance Hall, Fort Worth, TX (cancelled due to Van suffering severe exhaustion) January 25, 2010 Morton H. Meyerson Center, Dallas, TX (cancelled due to Van suffering severe exhaustion) April 30, 2010 Bass Concert Hall, Austin, TX May 1, 2010 Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion, The Woodlands, TX May 2, 2010 Fair Grounds Race Course, New Orleans, LA (New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival 2010) May 3, 2010 Birmingham-Jefferson Convention Complex, Birmingham, AL May 5, 2010 Seminole Hotel Hard Rock Live, Hollywood, FL May 7, 2010 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Alpharetta, GA June 10, 2010 Hampton Court Palace, East Molesey, ENG (Hampton Court Palace Festival 2010) June 12, 2010 Frognerbadet, Oslo, NOR (Norwegian Wood 2010) July 2, 2010 Hop Farm, Paddock Wood, ENG (Hop Farm Music Festival 2010) July 18, 2010 Sportzone De Deuster, Peer, BEL (Blues Peer Festival 2010) August 4, 2010 Gallagher Park, Edmonton, AB (Edmonton Folk Festival 2010) August 5, 2010 Southern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB August 7, 2010 Rogers Arena, Vancouver, BC August 8, 2010 Gorge Amphitheater, George, WA October 3, 2010 The Joint at Hard Rock Hotel, Las Vegas, NV October 5, 2010 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA October 6, 2010 Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA October 8, 2010 Masonic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA October 9, 2010 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA October 23, 2010 Clyde Auditorium, Glasgow, SCOT October 24, 2010 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG 2011 June 19, 2011 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Feis Festival 2011) September 2, 2011 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, ENG September 3, 2011 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG September 22, 2011 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG September 23, 2011 St. David's Hall, Cardiff, WAL November 11, 2011 Opera House, Blackpool, ENG (cancelled) November 12, 2011 Bridgewater Hall, Manchester, ENG 2012 January 7-9, 2012 Culloden Estate and Spa, Holywood, NI January 18, 2012 St. James's Palace, London, ENG (concert to promote the culture and landscape of Northern Ireland) February 3, 2012 Odyssey Arena, Belfast, NI February 4, 2012 The O2, Dublin, IRE February 11, 2012 Sage, Gateshead, ENG February 12, 2012 Barbican, York, ENG March 3, 2012 Dome, Brighton, ENG March 4, 2012 Pavilion Theatre, Bournemouth, ENG March 31, 2012 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT April 1, 2012 Music Hall, Aberdeen, SCOT April 15-16, 2012 Culloden Estate and Spa, Holywood, NI May 2-3, 2012 Millennium Forum, Londonderry, NI June 3, 2012 Slieve Donard Resort & Spa, Newcastle, NI June 17, 2012 Hampton Court Palace, East Molesey, ENG (Hampton Court Palace Festival 2012) June 29, 2012 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG (Bluesfest 2012) June 30, 2012 Peoples Park, Saint Helier, JER (Jersey Folklore Festival 2012) July 6, 2012 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (North Sea Jazz 2012) July 7, 2012 Auditorium Stravinski, Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival 2012) August 3, 2012 Newmarket Racecourse, Newmarket, ENG August 18, 2012 Glanusk Park, Crickhowell, WAL (Green Man Festival 2012) August 25, 2012 Marlay Park, Dublin, IRE (supported by Tom Jones, Don Baker Band feat. Sinead O'Connor (who replaced Bobby Womack) & Gemma Hates) September 2, 2012 Grand Opera House, Belfast, NI (Mary Peters 40 Golden Years) September 6, 2012 AM:PM Cabaret Supper Club, Belfast, NI September 8, 2012 Aircraft Park, Belfast, NI (East Belfast Arts Festival) September 13, 2012 Mitsubishi Electric Halle, Düsseldorf, GER September 14, 2012 L'Olympia Bruno Coquatrix, Paris, FRA September 21, 2012 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, SCOT October 2-3, 2012 Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club, London, ENG (2 shows each night) October 14-15, 2012 Grosvenor House Hotel Great Room, London, ENG (Dinner in aid of the Lord's Taverners) October 20, 2012 Europa Hotel, Belfast, NI (Belfast Festival) October 21, 2012 Slieve Donard Resort & Spa, Newcastle, NI (cancelled, planned album launch) October 23-24, 2012 Marlowe Theatre, Canterbury, ENG October 28, 2012 Knocknarea Arena, Sligo, IRE November 2, 2012 Europa Hotel, Belfast, NI November 18, 2012 Wales Millenium Centre, Cardiff, WAL November 19, 2012 The Forum, Bath, ENG November 27, 2012 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG November 28, 2012 Bridgewater Hall, Manchester, ENG December 5, 2012 AM:PM Cabaret Supper Club, Belfast, NI 2013 January 17, 2013 Park Avenue Hotel, Belfast, NI January 18-20, 2013 Culloden Estate and Spa, Holywood, NI March 16-17, 2013 Europa Hotel, Belfast, NI March 25, 2013 Strand Arts Centre, Belfast, NI April 7, 2013 Knightsbrook Hotel, Trim, IRE May 2, 2013 Millennium Forum, Derry, IRE (Cancelled appearance, City of Derry Jazz & Big Band Festival 2013) May 6, 2013 Montpellier Gardens, Cheltenham, ENG May 22, 2013 Perth Concert Hall, Perth, SCOT May 26, 2013 Castle Ward, Strangford, NI (Castle Ward International Bread Festival) June 7-8, 2013 Dunluce Castle, Bushmills, NI June 22, 2013 Skywalker Ranch, Marin, CA (Van performs "Stormy Monday" at George Lucas & Mellody Hibson's wedding) July 7, 2013 Tew Park, Chipping Norton, ENG (Cornbury Music Festival 2013) July 17, 2013 Larmer Tree Gardens, Salisbury, ENG (Larmer Tree Festival 2013) July 18, 2013 Lews Castle Grounds, Stornoway, SCOT (Hebridean Celtic Festival 2013) July 21-22, 2013 Slieve Donard Resort & Spa, Newcastle, NI August 2, 2013 Brygga, Notodden, NOR (Notodden Blues Festival 2013) August 5, 2013 Ronnie Scott's, London, ENG (guests with Jon Hendricks) October 22-23, 2013 Europa Hotel, Belfast, NI October 30, 2013 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (BluesFest London 2013) November 1, 2013 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (BluesFest London 2013. Van performed "Ain't That Loving You Baby", "Share Your Love With Me" & "Ain't Nothin' You Can Do" in an All Star Tribute to Bobby Bland) November 15, 2013 Waterfront Hall, Belfast, NI November 22-23, 2013 Masonic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA November 25, 2013 The Theater at Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY November 26, 2013 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY December 10, 2013 Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, NED December 21, 2013 Gran Teatre del Liceu, Barcelona, SPA December 31, 2013 Harp Bar, Belfast, NI 2014 January 21-22, 2014 Culloden Estate and Spa, Holywood, NI January 27, 2014 St. David's Hall, Cardiff, WAL January 28, 2014 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG February 17-18, 2014 Dome, Brighton, ENG May 8, 2014 Europa Hotel, Belfast, NI (Giro D'Italia Big Start Dinner) May 25, 2014 Town Hall, Warrenpoint, NI (2 shows 4.30 & 7.50, Blues On The Bay Festival) June 16, 2014 Hampton Court Palace, East Molesey, ENG (Hampton Court Palace Festival 2016) July 15, 2014 Auditorium Stravinski, Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival 2014) July 17, 2014 Schlossplatz, Stuttgart, GER (Jazzopen 2014) July 22, 2014 Festival Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT July 27-28, 2014 Slieve Donard Resort & Spa, Newcastle, NI (Joined by Taj Mahal on the 28th) August 3, 2014 Cherry Hinton Hall Grounds, Cambridge, ENG (Cambridge Folk Festival 2014) August 22-24, 2014 Orangefield High School, Belfast, NI September 25, 2014 University Concert Hall, Limerick, IRE October 25-26, 2014 Europa Hotel, Belfast, NI October 28, 2014 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (BluesFest London 2014) November 3, 2014 Nell's Jazz and Blues, London, ENG November 17, 2014 Hammersmith Lyric Theatre, London, ENG ('Lit Up Inside', an evening of words & music) November 22-23, 2014 Downshire Estate Great Hall, Downpatrick, NI December 10, 2014 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE December 15, 2014 Arts Centre, Cranleigh, ENG (Guests with Paul Jones & Friends performing "I Got A Woman", "Real Real Gone", "Help Me" & "Whenever God Shines His Light" at a Charity event to raise money for the Art Centre & the East Anglican Childrens hospice) December 19-21, 2014 Nell's Jazz and Blues, London, ENG 2015 January 5, 2015 Lyric Theatre, Belfast, NI ('Lit Up Inside', an evening of words & music) January 12, 2015 Island Arts Centre, Lisburn, NI January 19, 2015 Gran Teatre del Liceu, Barcelona, SPA January 26, 2015 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, SCOT (Celtic Connections 2015) February 28-March 1, 2015 Nell's Jazz and Blues, London, ENG March 15-16, 2015 Europa Hotel, Belfast, NI March 25, 2015 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Teenage Cancer Trust 2015) April 27, 2015 St. David's Hall, Cardiff, WAL April 29, 2015 Montpellier Gardens, Cheltenham, ENG (Cheltenham Jazz Festival 2015) May 24, 2015 Town Hall, Warrenpoint, NI (2 shows 4.30 & 7.50, Blues On The Bay Festival) May 28, 2015 Slieve Donard Resort & Spa, Newcastle, NI (Gala evening in aid of the Cancer Fund for Children hosted by the Rory Foundation for the Royal County Down Golf Club, performing "Real Real Gone", Carrying A Torch" & "Bright Side Of The Road") June 6, 2015 Piazza della Loggia, Brescia, ITY (Brescia Summer Festival 2015) June 8, 2015 Wiener Stadthalle - Halle D, Vienna, AUT June 15, 2015 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Lead Belly Fest) June 18, 2015 Marriott Marquis Hotel, New York City, NY (Receiving the Songwriter's Hall Of Fame Johnny Mercer Award and performing "Real Real Gone") June 19, 2015 Forest Hills Stadium, Queens, NY (supported by Taj Mahal) June 24, 2015 Porchester Hall, London, ENG (Focus12 Life and Soul fundraiser) June 25, 2015 Blenheim Palace Great Court, Woodstock, ENG (Nocturne Live 2015, supported by Gregory Porter) July 3, 2015 Kongsberg Jazzfestival, Kongsberg, NOR July 5, 2015 Glynde Place, Lewes, ENG (Love Supreme 2015) July 9, 2015 Cork Docklands, Cork, IRE (Live at the Marquee 2015) July 17, 2015 de Bijloke, Ghent, BEL (Gent Jazz 2015) July 19-20, 2015 Slieve Donard Resort & Spa, Newcastle, NI July 22, 2015 Stadtpark Freilichtbühne, Hamburg, GER July 23, 2015 Zitadelle Spandau, Berlin, GER (Citadel Music Festival 2015) August 2, 2015 Skeppsholmen, Stockholm, SWE (Stockholm Music & Arts 2015) August 23-24, 2015 Slieve Donard Resort & Spa, Newcastle, NI August 31, 2015 Cyprus Avenue, Belfast, NI (2 shows) September 18, The Great Lawn at Lansdowne Park, Ottawa, ON (CityFolk 2015) September 19-20, 2015 Sony Centre for the Performing Arts, Toronto, ON September 27, 2015 Heineken Music Hall, Amsterdam, NED November 8, 2015 O2 Arena, London, ENG (Prudential BluesFest London 2015, with Tom Jones) November 10, 2015 Teatro Circo Price, Madrid, SPA November 11, 2015 Palacio Euskalduna, Bilbao, SPA November 15-16, 2015 Europa Hotel, Belfast, NI November 20, 2015 3Arena, Dublin, IRE December 6, 2015 AM:PM Cabaret Supper Club, Belfast, NI December 19-20, 2015 Nell's Jazz and Blues, London, ENG (2 shows each night) 2016 January 15-16, 2016 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA January 18-20, 2016 Fox Theater, Oakland, CA March 10, 2016 Falconer Salen, Frederiksberg, DEN March 11, 2016 Værket, Randers, DEN April 23, 2016 Fair Grounds Race Course, New Orleans, LA (New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival 2016) April 24, 2016 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre at Encore Park, Alpharetta, GA April 26-27, 2016 Wang Theatre, Boston, MA May 29, 2016 Town Hall, Warrenpoint, NI (Blues on the Bay 2016, 2 shows 4.30 & 7.50) June 2, 2016 Freilichtbühne Großer Garten Junge Garde, Dresden, GER (Postponed until September 8th following the death of Van's mother Violet) June 3, 2016 Domplatz, Erfurt, GER (Postponed until September 9th following the death of Van's mother Violet) June 6, 2016 St. Donard's Parish, Church, Belfast, NI (Funeral service for Van's mother Violet. Van performed "By His Grace", "On Hyndford Street" & "Joyous Sound") June 7, 2016 Donald Gordon Theatre, Cardiff, WAL June 8, 2016 Wales Millennium Centre, Cardiff, WAL (Festival of Voice 2016) June 9, 2016 International Centre, Harrogate, ENG June 14, 2016 Hampton Court Palace, East Molesey, ENG (Hampton Court Palace Festival 2016) June 15, 2016 Nell's Jazz and Blues, London, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 9.00, supported by Jessica Sweetman) June 16, 2016 Ronnie Scott's, London, ENG (The Hoping Foundation's 10th Year Extravaganza fundraising event for Palestinian refugee children hosted by Bella Freud and Karma Nabulsi) July 3-4, 2016 Slieve Donard Resort & Spa, Newcastle, NI July 7, 2016 Auditorium Stravinski, Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival 2016) July 9, 2016 Piazza Napoleone, Lucca, ITY (Lucca Summer Festival 2016) July 13, 2016 Schlossplatz, Stuttgart, GER (Jazzopen 2016) July 29, 2016 Stortorget, Östersund, SWE (Storsjöyran 2016) July 30, 2016 Bergenhus Festning, Bergen, NOR August 4, 2016 Kelvingrove Bandstand, Glasgow, SCOT August 6, 2016 Glastonbury Abbey, Glastonbury, ENG (Glastonbury Extravaganza) August 9, 2016 Grote Kaai, Lokeren, BEL (Lokerse Feesten 2016) August 10, 2016 Sverresborg Arena, Trondheim, NOR August 21-22, 2016 Slieve Donard Resort & Spa, Newcastle, NI September 8, 2016 Freilichtbühne Großer Garten Junge Garde, Dresden, GER (rescheduled from June 2nd) September 9, 2016 Messehalle, Erfurt, GER (rescheduled from June 3rd) September 17-19 & 21, 2016 Culloden Estate and Spa, Belfast, NI September 29, 2016 BBC Radio Theatre, London, ENG October 7, 2016 30 Rockefeller Plaza NBC Studio 6B, New York City, NY (US TV "Late Night with Jimmy Fallon" performing "Too Late") October 9, 2016 Forest Hills Stadium, Queens, NY October 13, 2016 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (with Tom Jones) October 15, 2016 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA October 17, 2016 Louise M. Davies Symphony Hall, San Francisco, CA October 18-19, 2016 SFJazz Center Miner Auditorium, San Francisco, CA October 28, 2016 Indigo at the O2, London, ENG (BluesFest London 2016 - Bill Wyman’s 80th Birthday Gala, performing "Mule Skinner Blues", "I Believe To My Soul", "Mean Old World" & "I Need Your Lovin'") October 30, 2016 O2 Arena, London, ENG (BluesFest London 2016, with Jeff Beck) November 8-9, 2016 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG November 13, 2016 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT November 14, 2016 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, SCOT November 28, 2016 Royal Concert Hall, Nottingham, ENG November 29, 2016 O2 Apollo, Manchester, ENG December 18, 2016 Waterfront Hall, Belfast, NI 2017 January 13-14, 2017 The Colosseum at Caesars Palace, Las Vegas, NV January 17-19, 2017 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL February 14-16, 2017 Nell's Jazz and Blues, London, ENG March 17-19, 2017 The Theatre at Ace Hotel, Los Angeles, CA March 25, 2017 Yacht Club, Holywood, NI (guests with The Monarchs performing "Sweet Little Sixteen" & "The Ballad Of Jesse James) May 7, 2017 Agape International Spiritual Center, Culver City, CA (Sunday Service performing "Have I Told You Lately") June 2, 2017 Centro Ola BBK, Sondika, SPA (Music Legends Fest 2017) June 3, 2017 Parc del Fòrum, Barcelona, SPA (Primavera Sound 2017) June 15, 2017 Hampton Court Palace, East Molesey, ENG (Hampton Court Palace Festival 2017) July 1, 2017 The Eden Project, St Austell, ENG (Eden Sessions 2017, supported by Paul Brady, Ruarri Joseph (William the Conqueror), Nathan Ball, Kezia & Arena) July 8, 2017 Paleis Soestdijk, Soest, NED (Royal Park 2017) July 9, 2017 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (North Sea Jazz 2017) July 11, 2017 Porchester Hall, London, ENG August 6, 2017 Park Den Brandt, Antwerp, BEL (Jazz Middelheim 2017) August 13-14, 2017 Slieve Donard Resort & Spa, Newcastle, NI August 25, 2017 Malibu, CA (Private show performing "Transformation" & "In The Garden") August 30, 2017 Agape International Spiritual Center, Culver City, CA (Wednesday night service performing "Transformation", "In The Garden" & "Have I Told You Lately") September 10, 2017 Hersheypark Stadium, Hershey, PA (Outlaw Music Festival Hershey 2017) September 13, 2017 Ryman Theater, Nashville, TN (Americana Music Honors & Awards 2017, receiving the Lifetime Achievement Award for Songwriting & performing "Transformation") September 14, 2017 Ascend Amphitheater, Nashville, TN September 21, 2017 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (UK TV "Later... with Jools Holland 25" performing "Transformation", "Bring It On Home To Me" & "Gloria". Broadcast September 2rd) September 22-23, 2017 Nell's Jazz and Blues, London, ENG October 11, 2017 Agape International Spiritual Center, Culver City, CA (Wednesday night service performing "Transformation") October 13-14, 2017 Agua Caliente Casino, Rancho Mirage, CA October 18, 2017 Scottsdale, AZ (Private show) October 20-21, 2017 Fox Theater, Oakland, CA October 23-24, 2017 Miner Auditorium, San Francisco, CA October 23-24, 2017 SFJazz Center Miner Auditorium, San Francisco, CA November 6, 2017 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT November 7, 2017 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, SCOT November 12, 2017 Eventim Apollo, London, ENG November 13, 2017 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, ENG November 15, 2017 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG November 17, 2017 Salle Pleyel, Paris, FRA November 20, 2017 St. David's Hall, Cardiff, WAL November 21, 2017 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG November 24, 2017 Princess Theatre, Torquay, ENG November 25, 2017 Plymouth Pavilions, Plymouth, ENG December 4-5, 2017 Europa Hotel, Belfast, NI December 12, 2017 WiZink Center, Madrid, SPA (supported by Georgie Fame Trio) 2018 January 8, 2018 G Live, Guildford, ENG (Guests with Paul Jones & Friends at a Charity event for The Prostate Project performing "Fame", "Automobile Blues", "How Far From God", "Broken Record", "Help Me" & "Strange Things Happen Every Day") January 28, 2018 Petaluma Woman's Club, Petaluma, CA (Sonoma County Alano Club Benefit, guesting with John Allair performing "Roll With The Punches", "How Far From God", "I Can Tell", "Help Me" & "Gloria") January 31 & February 2-3, 2018 The Colosseum at Caesars Palace, Las Vegas, NV February 7-8, 2018 James L. Knight Center, Miami, FL February 26-27, 2018 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA April 19-21, 2018 Subterania, London, ENG (supported by Joey DeFrancesco) May 3, 2018 Montpellier Gardens, Cheltenham, ENG (Cheltenham Jazz Festival 2018) May 6, 2018 Millennium Forum, Derry, IRE (City of Derry Jazz & Big Band Festival 2018) June 1, 2018 Egeskov Castle, Kværndrup, DEN (Heartland Festival 2018) June 22, 2018 Recinto Mendizabala, Vitoria-Gasteiz, SPA (Azkena Festival 2018) June 24, 2018 Seaclose Park, Newport, ENG (Isle of Wight 2018) July 6, 2018 Royal International Pavilion, Llangollen, WAL July 7, 2018 Pier Head, Liverpool, ENG (Feis 2018) July 11, 2018 Auditorium Stravinski, Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival 2018) July 13, 2018 Hyde Park, London, ENG (British Summer Time 2018, supporting Michael Buble) July 14, 2018 Sportzone De Deuster, Peer, BEL (Blues Peer Festival 2018) July 16, 2018 Trädgårdsföreningen, Gothenburg, SWE July 18, 2018 Romsdalsmuseet, Molde, NOR (Molde Jazz Festival 2018) July 28, 2018 Hipódromo Manuel Possolo, Cascais, POR (EDP CoolJazz Festival 2018) August 1, 2018 Roncalliplatz, Cologne, GER August 2, 2018 Schwetzingen Palace, Schwetzingen, GER August 9, 2018 Kelvingrove Bandstand, Glasgow, SCOT (West End Festival 2018) August 14-16, 2018 Masonic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA August 17, 2018 Jordan L. Kaplan Residence, Pacific Palisades, CA (Private 'Backyard Concert' to benefit the UCLA Health & (TCA) Teen Cancer America) August 24, 2018 Adolph Saurer-Quai, Arbon, SUI (SummerDays Festival 2018) August 30, 2018 Bonus Arena, Kingston upon Hull, ENG August 31, 2018 Wrest Park, Silsoe, ENG September 7, 2018 KeyBank Pavilion, Burgettstown, PA September 8, 2018 Hersheypark Stadium, Hershey, PA (Outlaw Music Festival Hershey 2018) September 11, 2018 Blue Hills Bank Pavilion, Boston, MA September 12, 2018 Forest Hills Stadium, Queens, NY September 14, 2018 The Pavilion at Montage Mountain, Scranton, PA (Outlaw Music Festival Scranton 2018) September 15, 2018 BB&T Pavilion, Camden, NJ (Outlaw Music Festival Camden 2018) September 16, 2018 Jiffy Lube Live, Bristow, VA October 2-4, 2018 Europa Hotel, Belfast, NI October 12, 2018 St. David's Hall, Cardiff, WAL October 16-17, 2018 Princess Theatre, Torquay, ENG October 22, 2018 Hippodrome, Bristol, ENG October 26, 2018 O2 Arena, London, ENG (BluesFest London 2018) October 28, 2018 3Arena, Dublin, IRE (BluesFest Dublin 2018) November 14-15, 2018 Fox Theater, Oakland, CA November 17, 2018 Morgan Brown Residence, Los Angeles, CA (Private fundraiser for The Malibu Foundation performing "Brown Eyed Girl") November 19, 2018 Agape International Spiritual Center, Culver City, CA (performing "Into The Mystic") December 13, 2018 indigo at The O2, London, ENG (Guests with Pretty Things performing "Baby Please Don't Go", "I Can Tell, "You Can't Judge A Book By It's Cover" & "Roadrunner") 2019 January 8, 2019 G Live, Guildford, ENG (Guests with Paul Jones & Friends at a Charity event for The Prostate Project performing "Dimples", "Ain't Gonna Moan No More" & "Help Me") January 14, 2019 Conlig Presbyterian Church, Conlig, NI (Van performed "Into The Mystic" at the funeral of former Belfast Lord Mayor and historian Ian Adamson) January 25-26, 30 & February 1-2, 8-9, 2019 The Colosseum at Caesars Palace, Las Vegas, NV February 5-6, 2019 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA March 15-17, 2019 Subterania, London, ENG (supported by Joey DeFrancesco) April 8, 2019 Ronnie Scott's, London, ENG (guests with Eric Bibb performing "Dimples") April 23-25, 2019 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL April 28, 2019 Fair Grounds Race Course, New Orleans, LA (New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival 2019) June 2, 2019 Recreation Ground, Bath, ENG (Bath Festival 2018) June 11, 2019 Stadtpark Freilichtbühne, Hamburg, GER (originally scheduled for June 13th) June 12, 2019 Mercedes-Benz Arena, Berlin, GER June 13, 2019 Stadtpark, Hamburg, GER (rescheduled for June 11th) June 14, 2019 Blues Village, Grolloo, NED (Holland International Blues Festival 2019) June 23, 2019 Botanic Gardens, Belfast, NI July 6-7, 2019 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Innervisions Festival) July 13, 2019 Cadogan Hall, London, ENG (65th Anniversary of "Rock Island Line") August 1-2, 2019 Seamus Heaney HomePlace, Bellaghy, NI (2 shows on 1st 4.00 & 8.00) August 3, 2019 Halyon Village, Greencastle, IRE (Halyfest 2019) August 11, 2019 The MAC, Belfast, NI ('Muldoon's Picnic', performing "Steal My Heart Away" & "The Beauty of the Days Gone By") October 2, 2019 Grand Sierra Resort Grand Theatre, Reno, NV October 4, 2019 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA October 5, 2019 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA October 6, 2019 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA October 8, 2019 North Island Credit Union Amphitheatre, Chula Vista, CA October 21, 2019 International Centre, Bournemouth, ENG October 23, 2019 St. David's Hall, Cardiff, WAL October 27, 2019 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG October 28, 2019 Royal Centre, Nottingham, ENG October 30, 2019 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG December 2-3, 2019 Dome, Brighton, ENG December 31, 2019-January 2, 2020 Stormont Hotel, Belfast, NI